you belong with me, haruhi
by fujoshi101
Summary: a songfic of how hard it is sometimes to be with the one you love


**you belong with me, haruhi [fanfiction]**

**A/N:** i made this from a youtube video by go periscope. the remix of 'you belong with me' here's the link ~~~ .?u=http%3A%2F%.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DGGLXxio0T_0%26feature%3Dshare&h=dAQE3P-iqAQEuE86ghLcRwYCaOb5x-2xC7MHAfvng7RLGjA ~~~~~

please enjoy my little story. it's basiclly a love triangle of tamakiXharuhiXkyouya kyouya= singer tamaki=boyfriend haruhi= girl kyouya's singing to please, please don't kill me.

**disclaimer:** i do not own ouran or you belong with me remix.

_**you belong with me, haruhi**_

_**by: kyouyalover101**_

_your on the phone with your boyfriend, he's upset. _

_he's going off about something that you said, he doesn't _

_get your humor like i do.___

Kyouya was riding to school in his limo and when he got out he noticed haruhi walking up to the school talking- no, talking wasn't the word. more like resening to someone on the cell the twins gave her. "Tamaki, i did NOT mean it when i said i was skipping school when you asked me was i going to school. . .yeah? well why don't you just-! . . .goodbye!" she hung up her phone and stormed inside. all while kyouya chuckling silently when he heard why tamaki was yelling. he walked inside.

_i'm in my room it's a typical tuesday night, i'm _

_listening to the type of music he doesn't like. _

_he'll never know your story like i do._

that night, kyouya was listening to punk/electro, the cateracts to be exact. tamaki came up to his room (they were having a sleep-over, by the way) "ugghh. . .you know i don't like that stuff, why you torture me so?" tamaki whines. tamaki diddn't see it but the raven haired boy smirked a proud smirk, he annoyed the idiot ounce again. "okay, tamaki." he said cooly. then changed it to pop. "so i heard you and haruhi had a fight this morning?" "hm? well she thought it was so~ funny to make me think she was gonna skip school and go sign-up to be a stripper, doesn't she know, as her father i do not like hearing that come out of my daughter's mouth." _to bad he doesn't know the whole story of haruhi's life._

_caus' he pop's collars_

_I rock converse_

the host club was going to the park together, when kyouya showed up he had a tank, jeans, and converse shoes and tamaki had on a collar, t-shirt and jeans. when everyone was walking to the place, haruhi didn't know why tamaki had a collar on. "why do you have that around your neck?" she asked. "i'm a dog! walk me!" tamaki got on his hands and knees, acting like a dog. "stop it tamaki, get up off that gross sidewalk!" she sighed. and noticed the other's shoes. "oh, so suddenly you're wearing those shoes,kyouya? i've seen them in your closet but never seen you WEAR them." everyone from the host club watched this. "i just thought i should wear them."

_he plays football_

_and i wouldn't bother._

everyone got to a football feild in the park and wanted to play, except kyouya. he said he had something to do and sat on a bench with his black notebook in hand, and wrote in it. haruhi, who also refused, sat by him and watched the game. kyouya just didn't WANT to play is the real reason why he refused. haruhi saw that and looked at him. "why don't you want to play?" he didn't know why haruhi was asking him all this stuff. "football just isnt my sport." she didn't dare ask nothing more.

_dreaming 'bout the day when _

_you wake-up and find that what _

_you're looking for has been here the whole time._

as he sat there by haruhi, he started imagining haruhi turning around and say that she really loved HIM and not that oblivious tamaki. but when he looked back in reality haruhi cheered when tamaki won and ran down the benches to kiss him. kyouya scringed his nose and pretended to be writing something down. the twins noticed what kyouya was hidding. so did hunny and mori.

_if you could see that i'm the _

_one who understands you_

_been here all _along

when kyouya was home he ignored tachibana and fuyumi trying to talk to him and closed his door and barrried himself on his couch sighing. "why can't i just tell her how i feel? it's already certain she doesn't love me." then the door knocked. "if it's you tamaki, go away." he said, without looking at the door. hunny, mori, hikaru, and kaoru came in. "it's just us." they slowly said, carefull not to get thrown at. "what is it?" he sat up. "we saw you cringing your nose at the football feild when tamaki and haruhi kissed. and we wanted to see if you're alright." hunny said. "i'm fine." he spat coldly. they all, except mori, jumped. "o-okay, well, s-see you tomorrow, kyouya." they all ran out. kyouya sighed. "sorry" he murmered_._

_so why can't you see_

_you belong with me_

_walking the street with you and your_

_skinny jeans i can't help thinking this_

_is how it ought to _be

kyouya and haruhi thought that they should spend a friend day and they where walking around a market place, browsing out of habit. haruhi was wearing the cutest skinny jeans she could possibly wear out of force from her father. "i'm sorry, we could go to a place more suited to yur tastes if you want." she sputterd, blushing. "it's alright." kyouya said trying to hold back a smirk.

_laughin' on a park bench thinking to myself_

_'hey, isn't this easy?'_

while haruhi and kyouya was having lunch on a bench at the market kyouya suddenly chuckled silently with his chin resting on the back of his hand _geez, i thought this was hard. heh _kyouya thought. haruhi looked up. "are you okay?" "yes, just remembering a joke."

_and you've got a smile _

_that can light up this_

_whole town. i havn't_

_seen it in a while since_

_he brought you down._

"ooh, look! arn't these flowers beautiful?" she asked running to some flowers as we was walking back to the limo. (after alot of complaining with her she aloud kyouya to give her a ride) she smile that cute smile that kyouya didn't see since the football feild about 2 weeks ago. "yah." kyouya answered, just staring at her smilling face sniffing the flowers. "what exactly happened? you haven't smilled in a while." "hm? well, let's just say tamaki was being a butt-hole to me." she said giving a blank expresion while staring at the flowers.

_you say your fine, i_

_know you better than _

_that. hey, wha'cha doing_

_with a boy like that._

"but don't worry, i'm fine! he never hit me though." she laughed a nervous one. "hm. . .you sure?" kyouya wasn't stupid. _what the h*** you doing with him anyways?_ he wouldn't ever say that in front of her even if the world ended. evryone knows tamaki and haruhi looks good for each other but they never think of what's inside_**.**_

_'cause he's so popular_

_i'm just akward._

it was true. the next day at the host club all the girls would go for tamaki. "EEEEE! Tamaki winked at ME~~~~!" they would say. but when there eyes landed on kyouya. . . "why is kyouya still here? i thought he was just the annoucement and sellsmen. he's too dark to be the 'cool' type." the girls would whisper. kyouya would here them but always hide what he felt while writing in that notebook. haruhi would feel sorry for him whenever this happened. because she knew he was still a guy. tamaki never even noticed because he was too busy.

_he plays football _

_and i wouldn't bother._

the host club choose to go play football again. and kyouya was on the benches again. he was tired of tamaki always geting the credit for everything. he knows that he shouldn't talk about his friend like that but it seems like the world hates him. playing mean tricks on him. tamaki being more popular, tamaki being an only son and child, and most of all. . .tamaki getting the girl. kyouya is always the bad guy. but the reason he hides his feelings is because he was born that way. he just couldn't help it.

_dreaming 'bout the day_

_when you wake-up and find _

_that what your looking for_

_has been here the whole time_

kyouya sneaked inside music room 3 during lunch, forgetting to lock the door, and setteled on the piano. flexed his fingers, opened his notebook to a song he made and played. "even if you never love me, i'll always love you even if the world will end. your my one and only love. i dont care if the world disagrees, i will always think of you." he played the song so lovely you wouldn't think it was kyouya. and while he still played he never noticed that a short brown head with aber eyes was listening.

_if you could see that i'm _

_the one who understands_

_you, been here all along._

_so why can't you see,_

_you belong with me_

_standing by, waiting out your_

_back door. All this time, how_

_could you not know _

_baby~~, you belong_

_with me._

kyouya was just standing at the back door of haruhi and ranka's apartment. imagining knocking on the door and haruhi jumping out, hugging him. he shook his head, _you crazy fool! your dreaming too much!_ then he walked away, holding back tears.

_oh, i remember you_

_driving to my house_

_in the middle of the night_

_i'm the one who makes you _

_laugh, when you know you're_

_'bout to cry._

Haruhi borrowed a friend's car and drove all the way to the ootori mansion and found her way inside to kyouya room and woke him up at about 12:00 a.m. "uh. . .haruhi? what are you doing here?" "you're the only one i can talk to." she said sitting on his bed. "what's wrong?" he wasn't so angry if haruhi woke him and it was for a good reason. "i don't know why, but i have a feeling i'm doing something wrong, i think it might be a test i took. if i make a bad grade i don't know what to do." she sounded like she was gonna cry. everyone knew that a person who came to ouran with a schalorship had to keep there grades up. kyouya hating to see haruhi sad so he thought something up. "well, i had a bad dream that tamaki was so talkative that mother teresa woke up from the dead and turned into a axe murderer." witch was so a lie. haruhi giggled. "yah, that could happen with tamaki." kyouya smirked.

_and i know your favorite_

_songs and you tell me 'bout _

_your dreams_

to also help her kyouya put on her favorite artist, beyonce, while she talked about her dream she had that night. untill she felt better. amazing how little kyouya can do to make haruhi happy.

_think i know were you belong_

_think i know it's with me_

as kyouya walked haruhi out and into the car he just felt the need to tell her how he feels but of course he couldn't. "well, goodnight, haruhi. better be carefull next time. my father might be up." he chuckled. "heh, don't worry." she answered. then she drove off. "i love you haruhi." kyouya murmered. and then walked inside.

_can't you see that i'm the _

_one who understands you_

_been here all along so why_

_can't you see, you belong_

_with me_

_standing by, and waiting out _

_your back door. All this time_

_how could you not know_

_baby~~, _

_you belong with me._

_you belong with me_

he couldn't take it. it was killing him not telling haruhi hor he feels. but how would he say it?

_have you ever thought_

_just maybe, you belong_

_with me._

after school he got in his limo but told his driver to go to haruhi's. "And HURRY!" when they got to the apartment he ran out and knocked at the door. haruhi opened it. "kyouya? what are you doing here and with your uniform still on?" she looked like she just did something she regretted. "what happend?" he asked. "uh. . .oh. i broke-up with tamaki. said that i didn't see the spark anymore." _here's my chance_ "umm, haruhi?" haruhi never say him be so nervous before. "i- um." or stutter before. then he did something that suprised her even more. he blushed. "i love you, always have." she was speechless. "s-so that song that i heard from the music room. . .was for me?" "hai." she blushed too. then smiled. "i just relized something." "what?" she looked up and kyouya. then giggled. "I love you too!" they hgged each other then kissed.

**~end~**

**A/N:** WOW! my first ever fanfiction was a succes! ^_^ i know it's cleche and barely anyone's gonna read it but so what? I FINISHED IT~~~! reviews and comments are greatly loved. including bad ones.


End file.
